The Other Power
by The-Girl-Who-Lived
Summary: Kelsey Burton is starting her third year at Hogwarts with Harry. She just found out that she is a witch and is very powerful but she knows things but isn't sure what she can stop from happening w/out killing some1 *chapter 2 up*
1. Finding Out The Truth

Author: The_Girl_Who_Lived  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I own Kelsey Parker, her parents, and the plot. Everything else belongs to J/K.  
  
Summary: Kelsey Burton is starting her third year at Hogwarts with Harry. She just found out that she is a witch and is very powerful but she knows things, she had read all of the Harry Potter books before she found out she was a witch and now the truth is painful as she tries not to interfere with what is meant to happen and not hurt anyone in the process.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Finding Out The Truth  
  
  
  
Kelsey had just gotten dressed for the last day before school started at her muggle school Carl Junior High. She would be starting the 8th grade. She was extremely excited to be the ruler of the school again. She missed it dearly. Then she heard the doorbell ring downstairs and her parents greeting their guest. Lately she had been noticing her parents' strange behavior they had been her everywhere she wanted to go with her family. Which included herself, her younger brothers at the age of 9 and 6, and of course her parents. That was not the only thing she noticed. There was one more thing on her mind. It seemed her parents kept a closer eye on her as if expecting something to swoop out of the air and take her away.  
  
She lost her train of thought when her mom said "Kelsey could you please come down here we want you to meet someone."  
  
Kelsey said "Sure" and headed down the stairs.  
  
When she got down there and into the kitchen she saw her parents sitting at the table next to a rather old man with long white hair including a beard with twinkling eyes. As if he had gotten a gift early.  
  
Her father said, "This is Albus Dumbledore he has come here to tell you something."  
  
Kelsey thought this was a joke. Wasn't that the name of the headmaster at Hogwarts in the Harry Potter books? Come to think of it he did fit the description.  
  
Kelsey said, "Is this a joke or something?"  
  
Their guest looked at her oddly and said, "Why would you think this is a joke?"  
  
She said smartly with her hands on her hips "Well for many reasons. One my parents know I read the Harry Potter books. Two you fit the description and have the same name as the Headmaster at Hogwarts."  
  
Albus said "But I thought people with magical powers couldn't read the Harry Potter. Oh yes now I remember I specifically told J.K to put a spell on it so only people who think they are muggles can read it for many reasons. Such as she time traveled to find out things for her books and had to leave you out of them in case you read them and saw your name in it. Oh yes of course you can read it. So now two witches know Harry Potter's future. They know what is going to happen in his 3rd next few years at Hogwarts. Which are soon to come."  
  
This was enough to freak Kelsey out for a moment she felt she was going to faint.  
  
She said instead "W.. hat do you mean? I'm not a witch. Please tell me I am not a witch and that you haven't lied to me."  
  
Her mom started to cry in her father's shoulder. Her father rubbed her back.  
  
Dumbledore nodded and said "It's true but we did it for your protection you must understand. You were born into a muggle family and J.K warned me that Voldemort was after you and you could not over power him even though how strong you were. You only have half the power. Harry has the other half. But boys get that power sooner than girls. I don't know why but they do. You are getting those powers at the moment probably or have been for a while but haven't noticed it. That is why we kept you hidden here in America. Where I least expected Voldemort to look for you. You must understand it was for your own good."  
  
Kelsey shook her head and said, "Why should I believe you? Why? What do you think I would have died and then your world would no longer exist if half the power was destroyed? Admit it you didn't care if I lived or died you only cared for being the most powerful wizard."  
  
Dumbledore shook his head and said, "That is not true. I wouldn't care if I wasn't the best wizard or not."  
  
Kelsey whipped a tear from her face from the hurt of being lied to and stomped up stairs.  
  
Dumbledore shook his head and said, "I never expected it be this hard. Perhaps I'll send someone to get her school supplies and I'll fetch her in the morning after she has cooled off a bit. Though I was hoping I'd be able to go over a few things with her." He said this last part loudly so Kelsey was sure to hear. Dumbledore nodded disapprovingly and left the house.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* The Following Morning*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Kelsey fell asleep from crying the following night and woke up to a soaked pillow as she suddenly remembered why she had been crying. Then she thought ' Gosh maybe I was a little mean last night. They only wanted to protect me so why am I blaming my parents'?'  
  
  
  
With that Kelsey went downstairs after getting dressed into some clean clothes and putting her silvery blond hair into a bun and applied a little make-up as usual. She looked at herself in the mirror thinking ' I am a witch. But why haven't I noticed it? Then she realized that she felt out of place before she found out like she needed to be somewhere else ever since she turned 13 in February 2002 and now it was September 1st and as she recalled in the Harry Potter books was the first day of school just like in the muggle world. Then she went through things in her mind like would I be starting my third year.  
  
She shook this out of her head and ran down the stairs to her parents. But only to find Dumbledore standing there talking to her parents. She sighed and walked toward them.  
  
Dumbledore noticed her and said "Hello Kelsey."  
  
Kelsey gave a weak smile and said "Hi."  
  
Her mom suddenly grabbed her into a hug and started to cry. Kelsey hugged back and fought tears that she probably wouldn't be able to see her mother for awhile. Kelsey let go first and apologized for the way she acted last night saying that it was all a bit of a shock for her.  
  
Dumbledore said "Kelsey I got your things for school and robes that would fit and I'll take you to Kings Cross Station so I can explain to you a few things. Your parents packed up your things last night but you can go ahead and get anything else you need and say your final goodbyes and we'll leave."  
  
Kelsey nodded and ran upstairs to her room. Not soon later she came running back down and shoved them into her suitcase. She turned and hugged her parents and said goodbye and then left with Dumbledore with her trunk in her hand.  
  
  
  
In the car Dumbledore told her that she would be able to go into the third year if she attended after school sessions with the teachers to teach her the basic things she would need to know. She agreed to this and after the discussion of school.  
  
  
  
She said "Is Sirius Black on the loose. Because in the books that happens around this time and if I'm right Harry blew up his aunt a week ago and is with the Weasley's at the Leaky Cauldron."  
  
Dumbledore astonished of this said, "Yes, I don't expect you to tell me anything that will happen but if it is a matter of life or death we can change it."  
  
Kelsey said while she was biting her lip "No one is going to die but if I do tell then someone might die or even worse receive the Dementors kiss."  
  
Dumbledore nodded and said, "I understand, I am not asking you to tell me because then it might change what happens in the future and by the sounds of it we'll all be safe. But I ask you not to tell anyone what you know or hurt anybody that does something bad in the future."  
  
Then Kelsey remembered Scabbers (a/n: did I spell that right. But who cares about him anyway.) the rat known as Peter Pettigrew. She felt hate as she thought of him. But then she understood why she couldn't kill him. Because if she did Sirius would never have the chance to be free of hiding again and Harry would never find out the truth and he deserved it. Then she thought of why she couldn't tell him of everything that would happen to him because if she did he might receive the Dementors kiss if he didn't think his father warned off those Dementors.  
  
She sighed. But what if someone gave her a truth potion? She shivered at the thought. How would she be able to face Cedric Diggory knowing that he would die? She can't change that. But what if that doesn't happen because I'm there? It's possible. But this hurt her brain. Thinking about her future and others and how to change it on her own.  
  
Before she knew it the car had a sudden stop. She got out and followed Dumbledore through Kinds Cross Station with her trolley. Then she realized she wasn't in America. How did they get here?  
  
She asked Dumbledore with a confused look on her face "How did we get here on time? We were just in America?"  
  
Dumbledore said "A simple spell. Come on we have to hurry."  
  
She nodded and followed amazed. When they got to the barrier between stations 9 and 10 she saw Harry Potter, Hermoine Granger, and the Weasley's. Apparently they noticed Dumbledore.  
  
Mr. Weasley said "Dumbledore what are you doing here?"  
  
Dumbledore smiled and said "Just getting Kelsey. She'll be starting her 3rd year here I just needed to fetch her and tell her everything."  
  
Mr. Weasley then looked at the girl standing next to Dumbledore and said, "What did you need to tell her?"  
  
Dumbledore said as though this were obvious "That she's a witch."  
  
Mr. Weasley said astonished "Really. Come on we must go."  
  
Kelsey noticed that Harry and Ron were both staring at her until Mr. Weasley had said this. They both blushed and turned away. Harry and Mr. Weasley went through first and then the rest of the Weasley's and Hermoine and then finally Kelsey and Dumbledore.  
  
Dumbledore told her to get onto the train with the Weasley's and Harry and Hermoine. Which she did but she knew that Harry would want to be telling his friends about what he overheard Mr. And Mrs. Weasley saying at the Leaky Cauldron. So instead she waited for Ginny to be told they wanted privacy and came out so she can at least have some company. She did just that and asked Ginny to come and sit with her in which Ginny did and they went into deep conversation about girl things until (a/n: Oh gosh I nearly forgot to do part when the train stops. Sigh this is going to take awhile.) The train stopped and the lights went out. Everyone screamed. Ginny and Kelsey heard footsteps but it kept walking. They sighed in relief and sooner than they thought they were off again. So they then talked about what had happened and then they soon arrived at Hogwarts.  
  
A/n: I'll post the next part ASAP!!! Please tell me what you think!?!?! 


	2. The Sorting

Author: The_Girl_Who_Lived  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I own Kelsey Parker, her parents, and the plot. Everything else belongs to J/K.  
  
Summary: Kelsey Burton is starting her third year at Hogwarts with Harry. She just found out that she is a witch and is very powerful but she knows things, she had read all of the Harry Potter books before she found out she was a witch and now the truth is painful as she tries not to interfere with what is meant to happen and not hurt anyone in the process.  
  
Chapter 2: The Sorting!  
  
A/n: Great now I am going to have to read book three for the eighth time to get this right. Am I right that Harry doesn't show up at the sorting I have to think? Yep I will have to read it again. But trouble is I am reading the fourth book right not for the fifth time. All right I'm done babbling. Just note that this story will take longer to post. Because of homework and the fact that I am going to have to reread a few parts in the book and look things up. Sighs I had to do that last time. Oh well this will be fun I can test myself.  
  
Since ff.net has banned some of my stories which has caused me writer's block in the past I am going to twist the rules (apparently I am very good at that) and put a list of things Harry Potter Characters Will never do in this author note. You don't have to read them, but I'd appreciate it if you did and tell me if you like them. Here's the first section:  
  
Voldemort: dances in ballet slippers and starts a play called Muggles Rock!!!  
  
Lily Potter: Take Harry like I care!!  
  
James Potter: Lily hold him off so I can run!!  
  
Harry Potter: I am going to become a deatheater!!  
  
Ron Weasley: I wish I were poorer!!  
  
Draco Malfoy: Ron you're family is the best I wish I was more like you!!  
  
Vernon Dursley: Harry can you show me a few spells!!  
  
Dudley Dursley: What do you mean I don't want to eat I hate food!!  
  
Petunia Dursley: Lily oh Lily (before Lily dies) why don't you help me with this recipe perhaps a little magic will do the trick!!  
  
Sirius Black: Peter I forgive you let's be the bestest friends and do each other's nails!! I have some pink nail polish!! Maybe Remus will join us!!  
  
There will be ten in each chapter alright? Well on with the story!!  
  
  
  
Kelsey got off the train as soon as the train stopped. She was eager to see the castle. After seeing it, it would prove it was all real. Hogwarts, magic, Voldemort, and that she was real and that this wasn't some dream. She stared up at the magnificent castle and smiled, it was real.  
  
She smiled as she heard Professor Mcgonagal call out to Harry and Hermoine to come and visit her in her office. To entertain herself she turned and saw Harry and Hermoine with scared looks on their faces. Dumbledore had told her earlier that she should go on the carriage with the other 3rd years. She sat down in one of the third year carriages.  
  
A boy with blond hair that sat across from her gaped and he stuttered as he said," Hi, I'm Dr...Draco Mal...foy."  
  
She smiled at him and said," I'm Kelsey Burton." She had to admit she was shocked that he hadn't asked if she was well in his words a mudblood. Well she wasn't from the way he acted her parents had been from magic families. She wasn't sure what to ask. She knew pretty much everything about his reputation; she smiled slightly as she thought of his 4th year as a ferret.  
  
"What school did you go to before here?" he asked, he apparently gotten over the shock of seeing her.  
  
"Well not a magical school," she said," I'm not really sure what happened to my birth parents, Dumbledore came to my house and told me I was adopted, by muggles for protection or something like that."  
  
She noticed the slight look of relive on his face after she said she had magical parents. He didn't seem that bad she thought. Maybe he just has some fury over some things from the way he was raised. He was a puzzle even if she already knew the things he had done and what he will do.  
  
Draco questioned," really?"  
  
She nodded. She didn't want to tell him everything it would be hard enough as it was to not change things and not tell people what was going to happen in the near future. But what if someone gave her a truth potion? That would be catastrophic she thought. Even is she just said something simple like, "I know you're future Harry and it's not pretty," she then thought what if she said," Voldemort will come back." She smiled I'm a Professor Trelawney in the making.  
  
Draco continued," What house do you think you'll be in?" he continued," are you ambitious, brave, smart or loyal?"  
  
She shrugged, and said jokingly," I think I'm all of those things."  
  
The carriage stopped and she climbed off. Draco waved bye and said good luck as she left towards the castle. She frowned; great I get to have that old hat on my head. She followed Dumbledore's orders and went into the Great Hall and stayed by the teacher's table. Dumbledore (I think he was there, I don't recall him being with Harry after the dementor thing) entered and smiled brightly at her. Just as Professor Flitwick the Great Hall with the first years. They all looked frightened.  
  
Dumbledore said to her," I need to talk to you after the feast. So stay here. Now run along I must start the feast."  
  
She nodded and asked," Does Hagrid have the job?"  
  
  
  
"Yes," he replied with his eyes twinkling," one more thing your last name will be your birth parents last name, which is, Flesh (now I just got this idea. *author sniggers amazed by her brilliance.* maybe I should but it will take lots of planning. Yes I think I will. Don't worry you'll understand later. This story is going to be full of more dark magic than I thought)  
  
She walked down to join the first years. Professor Flitwick started the list then came a name she couldn't help but notice, " Magus Blood."  
  
"Slytherin"  
  
She watched the people at the Slytherin table applaud, she noticed he too that he was entering his third year. Suspiciously she looked at him. What was Dumbledore playing at? Her mind wandered but just before she was about to figure it out when her name was called," Kelsey Flesh."  
  
She walked over to the chair and sat down, suddenly she was rushed over with a feeling of worry. What house, would she be placed in?  
  
(What the sorting hat says will be in italics)  
  
Hello dear, I've been waiting to meet you, most anxious, even a hat like me would be. Your future is most confusing I was there when it was predicted, two destinies in which you can choose, the good one or the bad. Now I must sort, now where to put you. You don't strike me as honest, perhaps loyal, smart you are, but yet you are brave and ambitious. So Hufflepuff is definitely out. The hat paused and then shouted...  
  
"Gryffindor"  
  
The Gryffindor table cheered after the hat said this. She took the hat off and looked at it strangely she turned and she saw Ron beckoning her, so she walked over to the table.  
  
Ron said," congratulations!, " then continues," I'm Ron Weasley."  
  
Kelsey smiled at him and introduced herself, then watched the rest of the sorting and waved at Hermoine and Harry when they entered. They waved back. Hermoine took a seat next to her and Harry sat next to Ron on the other side of the table.  
  
Hermoine said," I'm Hermoine Granger."  
  
"I'm Kelsey Bur... Flesh," she caught herself.  
  
Harry said," I'm Harry Potter."  
  
Kelsey smiled at him then turned to listen to Dumbledore's speech. ( Since I don't want to forge and I could never make a better speech than J.K.. I'll just summarize it in Italics.)  
  
The dementors at every school gate, that no one can leave without permission, and that they can't be fooled by tricks or invisibility cloaks, they don't understand pleading or excuses. He introduces Professor Lupin as the knew DADA teacher at Hogwarts, and Hagrid as the new Care of Magical Creatures teacher. (Not in the speech though Snape stared at Lupin with hatred) ((For those who haven't read the book)) Then he saws," let the feast begin"  
  
Kelsey ate slowly, part of her not wanting to know the truth she shivered, "what was going on?"  
  
Hermoine asked," you alright?"  
  
" I'll be fine," she replied with a forced smile.  
  
She noticed Harry look at her as if he did not believe her.  
  
She continued, "I'll explain later I don't even know everything yet... that hat just said something and it shook me up."  
  
Ron said," that hat is rather odd."  
  
Harry asked," what did it say?" He looked like he was going to say something about the hat wanting to put him in Slytherin but thought better of it.  
  
"Er... it didn't make any sense it said I have two prophesies to fulfill but that I can only do one and that one is bad," Kelsey said, slightly feeling guilty because she knew everything about them and they knew nothing about her. When she finished eating she went up with Harry, Hermoine, and Ron to greet Hagrid. She introduced herself and she could tell by the way he looked at her, that he knew everything.  
  
He seemed as nice as he was in the books just misunderstood.  
  
Professor Dumbledore said," go on you three," he looked at Harry, Hermoine, and Ron then continued," come on dear we have lots to talk about."  
  
A/n: Whew that took awhile to write. Next chapter you'll find out about the prophesies among other things. I hope I didn't mess up with any of my information from the book. Well if you do find something wrong with it please tell me so I can fix it. I think I got it right though. And please tell me if you want me to continue with the things hp characters would never do in the beginning.  
  
!~!~!~!~!~Toodles~!~!~!~!~!  
  
  
  
The_Girl_Who_Lived 


End file.
